Eating Levy
by Bagheera82
Summary: Based on Rboz latest picture, I couldn't resist writing a fanfiction. PS: English is not my maternal language.


Last months were particularly difficult for Fairy Tail. After a long war involving Fiore and Alvarez kingdoms, they succeed to defeat the Twelve Spriggans. But the victory price was very high. Zeref, wanting to unleash E.N.D, targeted Lucy. Happy intervened and took the sort resulting on his death. Natsu lost his mind and destroyed Alvarez. For an unknown reason, he spared his guild mates, giving them time to save a lot of people and get back to Fiore. Three months has passed. Nobody knows about Natsu/ E.N.D and Zeref. The only information was that a dragon with black wings appeared at south of Fiore. In order to save Natsu and the world, all Fairy Tail members trained hard. They couldn't forget Happy funeral and Lucy cries after Natsu transformation.

In spite of the pain, some positive things appeared. Some couples were official in all Fiore guilds. Gajeel and Levy addressed their mutual feelings during the war. Both were so afraid to lose the other during a battle with one of the Spriggan 12, that after arguing, Gajeel kissed her roughly telling her that they'll resume their dispute after the war. So they did. But due to the events, they didn't have much time to see each other. They trained every day, every time. Moreover, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia and Wendy looked after Lucy to ensure that she wouldn't fall by exhaustion. One day, Levy went through Magnolia streets. Gajeel went to train in the mountains with Gray and Laxus. They'll be back today and Levy decided to make a sexy surprise to Gajeel. Their intimate moments were rare and the scribe craved her boyfriend body. But he was also a dragon slayer meaning that he will be hungry! She went back to Gajeel's home. She was finishing her preparations in the kitchen when she heard the door on the lock open. She thought that with his senses, he would come directly in the kitchen.

"Thanks Mavis, I am home! The ground will stop to move". Gajeel was in bad shape. Not because of the hard training session. He couldn't stand any means of transportation. He and Laxus vomited during the return trip to Gray's delight… The only thing he wanted was a good shower and then eating. He smelled Levy's scent, but he thought that was a recall of her last stay.

In the kitchen, Levy was disappointed. "He's so absorbed by the training that he didn't pay attention to me…" She understood Gajeel's feelings. Natsu was one of his best friends, he wanted to save him and give back to Lucy her smile. "But, I need him also! Is it selfish to think like that?", thought Levy. She was sitting on one of the kitchen furniture when she had a devilish idea. How about combine sex and food? She was wearing a thong and black leggings. The front of her body was covering only by an apron. Levy knew that the part of her anatomy Gajeel loved the most was her ass. She felt sexy and naughty and really decided to enjoy her boyfriend. So she started to prepare the meals.

In the bathroom, Gajeel was taking care of his hair when he heard Levy's whistles. "Gihi, so Shrimp's here. So nice to her to prepare dinner". Only wearing underpants, he went to the kitchen. He forgot to breathe when he discovered Levy. "Welcome home Gajeel! The dinner will be ready in 30 minutes"! Levy was blushing hard. Gajeel, on his side, couldn't talk. His eyes were sticky to Levy's body. Levy played the sexy maid very well, bend over to let Gajeel have a nice look on her ass. "Come on… I m ready" Levy was thinking. Then, she looked at him with innocent eyes. She licked the spoon asking him about the training session.

Gajeel walked to her and kissed her. He wanted to make love to her now. "I want you, now". Levy, too happy, kissed him back, her hands on his hair. Gajeel mouth travelled on her ear, kissing the lobe. He let some hickeys as he missed her. He sat on one of the kitchen chair with Levy."Turn around; I want to feel your ass on my cock". Levy's mind was cloud by the desire. She happily obliged and let moans escaped from her mouth as Gajeel kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders. Gajeel put his hands on the apron looking for breasts. Levy couldn't stop to moan. She was hot, dizzy, Mavis, she missed Gajeel so much! Gajeel was playing with her nipples. He cut the apron choker with his teethes. The apron felt, letting Levy half naked. Gajeel pinched one of nipples with his hand and let the other hand stimulate her clitoris. "Mavis, she missed me!". Levy's reactions to his plays were satisfying. He could felt her move her hips.

He turned her so she faced him. He put his mouth on Levy's chest. With a heavy moan, Levy let her head go back. Gajeel, without stopping his ministrations, let the chair with Levy and lengthen the woman on the dining table. "Oh Gajeel, stop torture me, take me…" Levy was trying to center Gajeel mouth on her nipples. He laughed "Gihi, Levy, you really thought that playing the sexy maiden will made me react like an animal? I have some good manners, woman's pleasure first". He continued to kiss her chest, leaving some hickeys. He put his tongue on one of a nipple, tracing some line around it. Levy arched her body, her shaking hands grabbing the table. When Gajeel took the breast in his mouth, he let one of his hands on Levy's pussy. "Ah, ah, oh yes, yes…", Levy screamed, overwhelmed by the pleasure received. His sinful digits entered in her intimate cavern matching the tongue attack on the breast.

Before an orgasm tore Levy, Gajeel removed her mouth and hands from her body. He removed the apron and the tongue. He kissed her. Without disconnect their mouths, Gajeel grab her ass to be in the same height. Levy cross her legs on his back. "I have no time to take you on the room…", with his words he removed his underpants and entered in Levy. "For Mavis sake, finally…", Levy was pinned on one of the kitchen wall. She matched Gajeel movements with her hips. "Levy, you're so tight, it's so good to be in you…", Gajeel groaned as he was feeling Levy's intimate walls massage his dick. His girlfriend couldn't think anymore. She screamed his name as the heat in her body became pleasantly unbearable. "Gajeel, oh I feel you so deep… Aaaah, yes, yes!". Gajeel increase the rhythm, as he felt his orgasm coming. He wanted Levy to come with him so he put his inch on Levy clitoris. Mission accomplished, he felt her body became rigid before she let escape a scream from her mouth "Yes, yes!". Gajeel followed her in the orgasmic bliss.

His legs were shaking so he sat on the kitchen floor trying to find his breath. "That was exactly what I wanted" said Levy with a naughty voice. "Gihi, you should disguise yourself more often… It was very pleasant to have sex with you covered only with your leggings and ribbons". They laughed and Levy made a movement to quit Gajeel arms. "Where are you going?" he said. "I need to take a shower, it's really hot in the kitchen" she replied. "Gihi, I decide where and what you're doing tonight, you're my maidservant tonight". Levy blushed hard. She didn't think Gajeel was so player. "What do my master want?" she asked with a submissive voice. So Levy agreed to play, thought Gajeel, the night will be interesting… "Go to my room and sit on my bed. And don't remove your clothes". "I am at your service, master". Gajeel caress her body with his eyes as she was leaving the kitchen. He took this time to put out the fire and close the doors.

In the room, Levy was laughing inwardly. She was caught in her own trap but she loved that. She decided to spice waiting by opened her legs and touched herself. When Gajeel entered in the room he became hard. "I never told you to touch yourself". "You never forbid it." Gajeel went in front of her. She thought he wanted her to suck him but Gajeel had another idea in mind. He knelt, put Levy's legs on his shoulders and gave her oral pleasure. Levy grabbed the sheets, it was better than the digits stimulation. Gajeel's tongue licked her pearl sending shivers on all her spine. "Ah, ah it's so good, don't stop…" she moaned every time Gajeel caressed her with his tongue. Then he put his tongue in her intimate cavern. She screamed his name. "Gihi, Levy, you won't be able to speak tomorrow". Levy was lost in the sensations. Gajeel made round trips between the clitoris and the vagina. "Gajeel, I'm going to… ah, ah…" Gajeel felt Levy's body tremble. But he was selfish; he wanted her to cum with him.

"No baby, we'll cum together". Levy was nearly crying. Why did he deny her orgasm? "On all fours, maid". Levy opened wide eyes. Damn, he was really dominant. She did what he expected. But instead of penetrate her immediately; he let his hands roaming on her spine and ass. "You're so beautiful Levy…" Already sensitive, Levy couldn't handle Gajeel plays anymore. "Gajeel, please fuck me!". This last laughed. "Eager are you? You forgot to call me master. Maybe I should punish you a little more…" With his words, he stimulated her clitoris with his cock. Levy was about to break in tears. "Please master, I'll do all you want but please…". "As you wish", replied Gajeel. Without any warning he grabbed her hips and penetrated her. Levy felt as a lightning ran in her body. Gajeel was feeling the same. He pound in her, bend her over to lose better in her intimate cavern. Soon the room was filled by heavy moans and groans. Nothing existed except them and the pleasure they shared. Suddenly, Levy constricted around Gajeel letting him know that she was about to have an orgasm. Gajeel increased the pace and a few minutes later a powerful orgasm tore both lovers.

"It was amazing Levy, thanks for the surprise". Levy opened an eye and said "Next time, you'll be the maid". Gajeel laughed "Yeah in your dreams! Now sleep naughty maid, I'll maybe want some sexy breakfast". 


End file.
